To Whom It May Concern
by Amazing Camille
Summary: Peyton écrit un jour un mot qu'elle laisse volontairement dans un livre, va t elle continuer à écrire si elle reçoit une réponse? Fic écrite pas Kayteex3
1. Chapter 1

**Plusieurs choses avant de lire :**

**L'auteur est Kayteex3. Je la remercie tout d'abord d'avoir écrit cette génialissime histoire, et enfin pour m'avoir donné l'accord de la traduire. Cependant je dois vous prévenir, que cette histoire peut contenir quelques spoilers. Et comme elle le dit elle-même ceci n'est qu'une histoire .**

**J'espère sincèrement que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi.**

**Bonne lecture. Camille**

**Ps : l'histoire est racontée à travers le personnage de Peyton.**

* * *

_A celui qui se sentirait concerné:_

_Tout le monde ressent un jour un sentiment de rejet dans sa vie._

_En ce moment, c'est ce que je vis._

_Vois-tu, il y a ce garçon, mais vous pourrez constater qu'il est hors de ma portée._

_Au fond, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il y a une autre fille._

_Et il l'aime._

_Quelle chance, n'est ce pas?_

_Il m'a dit "Je prend soin de toi" mais je veux bien plus._

_Et je suis presque sûr, non attendez, je suis certaine qu'il le sait._

_Voici le principal problème principal de ce supplice :_

_Cette fille est ma meilleure amie._

_Elle n'a aucune idée de la façon dont cette histoire me rend triste._

_C'est comme une finale de championnat pour deux équipes de sports ou autre, et je suis dans l'équipe perdante..._

_...Assise sur le banc._

_Je me demande qui tu es, toi, celui qui lit ce mot misérable._

_Je suis désolée si je t'ennuis, mais j'avais besoin de faire sortir ça de moi._

_D'habitude j'utilise un autre moyen pour exprimer mes sentiments,_

_Ah oui! J'ai oublié de préciser,_

_Ma meilleure amie, toujours la même, vit chez moi en ce moment. _

_Donc ma chambre n'est plus vraiment la mienne._

_Et mes affaires personnelles ne sont plus vraiment personnelles._

_Sympa, hein?_

_Donc merci, qui que tu sois._

_Et maintenant tu peux revenir à tes occupations._

_Et retient mon conseil :_

_F.Scott Fitzgerald est fabuleux._

_Ce livre "Gatsby le magnifique" l'est aussi._

_Excuses-moi si je t'ai distrait._

Je regardais la salle dans laquelle j'étais, une pièce qui m'était très familière à vrai dire. Je pouvais voir les élèves sérieux travailler dans un coin, les poètes dans un autre, lessportifs forcés de faire leurs devoirs, et les bibliothécaires essayant tant bien que mal de les calmer.

Puis il y a moi J'ai toujours une heure vaquante à ce moment de la journée, alors comme d'habitude je viens ici pour dessiner. C'est ma façon de contrôler mes émotions, cependant aujourd'hui je me sens contrainte de changer cette habitude, à cause de Brooke. Heureuse comme je suis de partager ma chambre avec ma meilleure amie, je ne l'ai pas encore ajustée.Je suis un peu nerveuse, elle a la manie d'insulter mes "horribles dessins" et changer tous mes disques par ceux de Christina Aguilera.

Je regardais le livre en face de moi, Gatsby le magnifique de F.Scott Fitzgerald. C'était un chef-d'oeuvre Voyez-vous toutes sortes d'artistes m'attirent, et vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir dessiner pour en être un. Fitzgerald, par exemple, se servait de son talent d'écrivain comme un art, et ça m'a inspiré.

Je regardais une dernière fois ce bout de papier que je venais d'écrire avant de le mettre dans le livre et de partir. Puis lançant un dernier regard derrière moi, vers le livre là où je l'avais pris la première fois, et je me demandais qui lirait ce mot... enfin si au moins quelqu'un le lisait.

Alors que je sortais de la salle, je les vis. Seulement eux deux... contre le reste du monde, jusqu'à qu'elle se mette à m'appeler.

"Peyton! Viens par ici!" dit ma meilleure amie joyeusement. Les voir ensemble me fit tant de mal que je regrettais immédiatement mon geste.

"Salut Brooke, Salut Lucas" dis-je en essayant de ne pas croiser son regard, mais il réussit quand même à l'accrocher. Et quand il regarde mes yeux il peut y voirtous les murs que je me suis construits. Et cette fois là ne fit pas exception. Je vis sa réaction à l'égard de ma peine, ses yeux étaient aussi réconfortant que tout les mots dont j'avais besoin d'entendre.

Mais pourtant, je sais que ces yeux m'avaient rejetés et avaient choisis ma meilleure amie. Donc ce réconfort n'appaisa pas ma douleur.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur : Je vais le rappeler à chaque chapitre mais parce qu'elle le mérite cette histoire est écrite par Kayteex3, je ne fais que la traduire . **

**J'espère que vous apprécierez ce deuxième chapitre.**

**Camille**

* * *

_A la personne qui se sentirait concernée :_

_Je ne sais pas si tu reviendras regarder le livre pour voir s'il y a une réponse, néanmoins je veux que tu saches que tout ira bien._

_Le sentiment de rejet est le seul moyen qui te permet de vouloir te battre encore plus._

_Tu sembles être une fille qui vit comme si elle était seule face au monde entier, et intérieurement tu souffres à cause de ça. Laisse-moi cependant te dire ceci. Je me suis battu de nombreuses fois et dans la plus part des cas, ça a échoué. Ne fais pas la même erreure que moi. Console-toi auprès de ceux qui te sont le plus proche._

_A propos de ce couple dont tu parlais. Es-tu vraiment sûr de vouloir perdre ta meilleure amie pour un garçon ? Et comment sais-tu si ce garçon ne reviendras pas ? La pluspart des garçons de dix-sept ans ou de dix-huit ans sont perdus à leur âge, mais ils jouent le jeu de la vie avec une telle confiance que les filles comme toi ils ont tendance à les ignorer._

_Gatsby le magnifique_ _est un de mes livres préférés, donc je peux te dire aisément que je connais bien cette histoire. Et que tu ais mis ce mot dans ce livre me laisse penser que tu l'as lu aussi._

_Tu sais donc que cette histoire parle d'un homme qui faisait beaucoup de rêves, en particulier sur une fille qu'il avait rencontré il y a longtemps et pour qui il avait des sentiments. Cependant, à la fin du livre, la fille qu'il aime, Daisy, se fait tuer par personne d'autre que lui. La morale de cette histoire est qu'il aimait l'IMAGE de cette fille, mais il n'en était pas vraiment amoureux. C'est plutôt drôle comment cette histoire coincide avec la tienne, n'est ce pas?_

_Maintenant je ne sais pas si tu as fait exprès de choisir ce livre Gatsby le magnifique mais je pense sincèrement que l'amour entre deux personnes ne peut pas fonctionner de cette façon. Peut-être que le garçon dont tu te sens rejeté, aime l'IMAGE de ta meilleure amie mais n'en est pas réellement amoureux. Ou bien peut-être qu'il est amoureux de l'IDEE d'être amoureux et peu importe qu'elle soit ta meilleure amie._

_Cela pourrait très bien être toi, cependant tu ne sauras jamais ce que c'est avant d'avoir été toi-même rejeté. Tu pourrais lui dire encore une fois ou des centaines de fois que tu l'aimes. De toute façon il est probablement aussi perdu que tout les autres garçons de son âge. Et c'est ton devoir de l'aider._

_Mais après tout qu'est ce que j'en sais ?_

C'était pendant mon heure vaquante, deux jours plus tard. Je savais que ça ne pouvait pas être possible, mais j'avais gardé un semblant d'espoir, peut-être qu'on m'avait répondu et c'est ainsi que j'ai pris de l'étagère le livre Gatsby le magnifique écrit par Fitzgerald.Je me re-dirigeais vers ma table, alors qu'une des bibliothécaires marchait d'un pas rapide vers les plaisantins pour encore une fois les calmer, ce qui me fit trébucher et perdre le livre.

Je regardais le livre sur le sol, positionner d'une telle façon que les pages étaient déployées. Alors que je ramassais le livre, je vis un bout de papier qui semblait avoir été griffoner. Je le sortis du livre, le regardant de plus près. Ce n'était pas un papier gribouiller, c'était un mot adressé "A la personne qui se sentirait concernée" comme je l'avais fait quelques jours plutôt.

Curieusement, je commençais à étudier tout, mot par mot. Plus je le lisais plus je devanais intriguée. J'étais sidéré par le fait que quelqu'un avait pris le temps de me répondre.

C'est alors que une phrase capta mon attention.

_Tu pourrais lui dire **encore une fois** ou des centaines de fois que tu l'aimes.._

Encore une fois ? Comment cette personne sait que j'ai déjà dit à Lucas que je l'aimais ? Elle ne peut pas le savoir, elle ne devrait pas le savoir, à moins que...

Non, ça ne peut pas être possible, hein?


	3. Chapter 3

**Rappel : cette fic' est de Kayteex3, je ne fais que la traduire. Je tiens à remercier Sweetysassy pour son aide précieuse, ainsi qu'aux reviews que vous avez laissé.**

**Camille**

_A la personne qui se sentirait concernée :_

_Tu ne réaliseras sûrement jamais ce que ta réponse signifie pour moi._

_Tout ce que tu as dit, j'essaie de le prendre à coeur... particulièrement au sujet de ce garçon._

_A part une chose pour laquelle tu as tort._

_Tu vois, ce garçon... j'ai déjà eu ma chance avec lui et je l'ai manquée._

_J'ai tout gâché._

_Ce n'était pas sa faute._

_Il m'a ouvert son coeur et son âme et j'ai paniqué. Quand j'ai essayé de le récupérer, lui avouant que je ressentais la même chose à son égard, il était trop tard._

_Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi les mecs arrivent à changer et rebondir aussi rapidement, alors que les filles n'en ont pas la capacité ? Je suppose que c'est parce que les filles ont besoin de temps pour analyser tout ce qu'elles entendent._

_Mais vois-tu... ce garçon, les mots qu'il m'a dit, me disant qu'il avait enfin ce qu'il voulait depuis longtemps, n'étaient pas de simples mots. Mais j'imagine que c'est ton idée de ce qu'un garçon est._

_Et voici le probmème... il n'est pas un "autre" garçon parmis les autres. Il me connaît mieux que le devrait ma meilleure amie. Et ce n'est pas comme si je lui avais déjà tout dit... Il a comme un rayon-x qui arrive à m'analyser._

_A propos de Gatsby le Magnifique, j'avais effectivement pensé à cette histoire car je trouvais qu'elle relatait bien ce qui se passe. Mais je n'ai pas mis mon mot dans ce livre pour cette raison. Honnêtement, je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi j'ai choisis ce livre, mais je suppose qu'inconsciemment c'était à cause de cette raison._

_Je me suis toujours demandée si j'étais amoureuse du fait (d'être amoureux) ou des émotions que l'on ressent. Je sais que pour ce garçon ce n'est pas pour l'idée... sinon ça ne serait pas dans mon intérêt ? Je n'y vois de toute façon aucun intérêt. Mais comme pour lui, je ne peux vraiment pas dire ce qu'il ressent. Certaines personnes qui doivent nous regarder y voient de "l'amour", mais je n'en suis pas aussi sûr._

_Je voudrais que les garçons montrent mieux ce qu'ils ressentent, peut-être que ça pourrait aider les filles comme moi. _

_Je ne peux garder de rancune envers leur relation si elle dure au fil des ans, mais s'il ne sait plus où il en est ... je ne sais pas..._

_J'aimerai qu'il puisse lire ceci. Parce que je sais qu'il peut lire ma peine, mais je veux être capable de tout lui expliquer, lui montrer ce que je ressent._

_Je pense que ce que j'ai réellement besoin c'est de lui ouvrir mon coeur, de tout lui avouer. Si j'attend trop longtemps un mur va se contruire à l'intérieur de moi, et un jour j'en aurai tellement assez que je dévoilerai sans le vouloir tout ce que j'avais sur le coeur... et avec un peu de chance ma meilleure amie sera là à ce moment._

_Si seulement tout ceci n'était pas aussi difficile._

_Encore une fois merci de me lire... peu importe qui tu es._

J'avais vite éloigné toutes mes théories sur cet auteur anonyme. Je veux dire, sérieusement, il n'aurait pas pu répondre sans rien dire à moi... ou à Brooke. De plus Brooke m'aurait dit quelque chose à ce propos. Elle est comme ça.

Je me suis pressée de remettre le livre à sa place quand j'ai apercu une brunette et un blond qui ne m'était pas inconnu, dans la librairie.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien faire ici ? _La dernière fois que Lucas a essayé d'amené Brooke dans la librairie, elle était ressortie aussi vite dès qu'elle était rentrée, d'après ce que Lucas m'avait raconté. Elle ne trouvait pas ça aussi intéressant que Lucas et moi. Pour elle, les auteurs entraient tous dans la catégorie "décédés".

Mais comme j'entendais leurs voix se rapprocher de plus en plus de là où j'étais assise, je pouvais facilement écouter leur conversation.

"Donc Brooke, qu'est-ce qui t'a donné cette envie soudaine de lire ?" dit-il. "Je veux dire, ce n'est pas que j'y suis opposé, mais ne détestes-tu pas lire ?"

"Ecoute Lucas... Je ne déteste pas lire. Cependait j'ai déjà vu des moyens plus efficaces de divertissement" dit-elle, alors que je renversais de l'eau tout en rigolant.

"D'accord, alors quel livre recherches-tu ?" Il la regardait observer les étagères de livres, ses yeux allant de haut en bas, s'imaginant qu'elle devait sans doute avoir une idée de ce qu'elle faisait. "Je veux juste comprendre pourquoi tu aimes ce genre de chose."

"Un livre au sujet de la façon dont on peut devenir un bon... rat? J'ai oublié. Je ne sais pas si tu vois de quoi je veux parler. J'ai demandé à mon professeur de me renseigner sur quelques bons livres aujourd'hui, et il en a mentionné un."

"Gatsby le Magnifique tu veux dire ?"

"Oui c'est celui-là!" cria-t-elle, tout en lui demandant de le lui chercher.

Mon coeur battit à cent à l'heure au moment ou elle dit ça. J'ai sauté, attrapé le livre, courrus, cependant je savais que cela avait provoqué une perturbation et avait probablement paru étrange. Je ne pensais pas qu'un des deux m'avaient remarqué mais j'ai vu Lucas me jeter un regard alors qu'elle essayait de le convaincre de trouver le livre pour elle.

Curieusement il hésita un long moment, et ce qu'il dit après m'étonna.

"Non Brooke, je connais un meilleur livre." Il me regarda encore une fois, il savait exactement ce que j'étais en train de penser.

Je les regardais se diriger dans une autre section de la librairie, et je me suis finalement sentie à l'aise lorsqu'ils ne sont plus jamais revenus vers moi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rappel : cette fic' est écrite par Kayteex3, je ne fais que la traduire.**

**Ps : je suis désolée ne pas avoir publié plutôt, celà-dit, je m'inquiète un peu pour cette fic' car l'auteur n'a pas publié depuis un certain temps, pour l'instant il y a 7 chapitres et j'en ai traduis 4... il n'en reste plus que trois... C'était juste pour vous prévenir, mais comme vous je souhaite vraiment qu'elle continue cette fic' !**

**Camille**

La troisième heure arriva. J'étais anxieuse à l'idée de trouver une autre lettre. Cependant, quand j'ai ouvert le livre je n'ai rien trouvé. La première fois je n'y ai pas cru, alors je l'ai ré-ouvert encore une fois… et encore, secouant le livre jusqu'à que tombe un papier de chewim-gum que quelqu'un avait probablement utilisé comme marque page.

Mais ce fut un peu après que je réalisai une chose… étrange… Pourquoi ma lettre n'était-elle pas à sa place ? Quelqu'un a du la trouver, mais la question est qui ? Et qu'est ce qu'ils comptent faire avec ?

Je sais que c'est peut-être superstitieux de ma part mais j'espérais que la personne qui me répondait avant était celle qui les trouvait, en fait ils attendaient juste une réponse. Mais pourquoi ?

Je repensais à tous ce que j'avais écris. Rien ne pouvait laisser penser que c'était moi alors pourquoi ils ne répondraient pas… J'ai seulement parlé de Lucas, rien de différent par rapport à l'autre lettre. A part que j'avais dit que je voudrais parler avec, lui disant tout ce que je ressens. Je ne pense pas que ça affecte quelque chose, puis merde, pourquoi ne pas vérifier ?

Tout en ramassant mes affaires, je sortis de la librairie, marchant plus lentement que d'habitude. Je savais que je devais aller le voir, seulement mes nerfs commençaient à taper.

Heureusement, je savais où trouver Lucas et qu'il ne serait pas avec Brooke. Depuis qu'il a une heure de libre lors de cette troisième heure de cours, il la passe au gymnase, travaillant ses tirs. Occasionnellement, Brooke sortait furtivement de sa classe pour le rejoindre, mais je me rappelais qu'elle m'avait dit qu'elle était sur le point de se faire renvoyer pour quelques jours. Il n'y avait donc aucune chance que la nouvelle Brooke « responsable » essaie encore… du moins pas de sitôt.

«Tu ne devrais pas shooter de cette façon pour le prochain match » plaisantai-je alors que j'entrais dans le gymnase, regardant Lucas rater un tir à trois points.

Laissant la balle, il me rejoignit au milieu du terrain, rigolant à ma moquerie. « Donc tu penses que tu sais tout de ce jeu, n'est ce pas ? »

« Bien sur, je suis sortie avec de nombreux capitaines, tu sais. »

Essayant de le prouver, je sortis une balle du chariot et tirai du meilleur que je pus… complètement raté.

« Ouais, tu es la star montante du basket » plaisanta-t-il. « Sinon, derrière cette superbe habilitée, qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ? D'habitude tu n'es pas à la librairie ? »

« Oui» je devenais un peu hésitante. « Ecoute Lucas, il faut qu'on parle »

Comprenant l'importance de la discution, il me dirigea vers les gradins où l'on pouvait s'asseoir.

« Alors qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux intensément, me donnant toute son attention.

« Lucas, il faut que je te dise tout » commençai-je. « Je savais que j'avais besoin de te parler le plus tôt possible parce que je sens que tout est en train de se construire au fond de moi et j'ai failli tout gâcher. »

Il hocha attentivement, m'indiquant de continuer. Je pris une profonde respiration et commençai à tout déballer.

« Lucas honnêtement, je ne peux plus tenir aussi longtemps comme ça. Ce que tu partages avec Brooke me rend folle, au point de vouloir couper les ponts avec toi. » Je m'arrêtai, le regardant m'écouter aussi attentivement et je continuai. « Lucas rappelle-toi ce qu'on est censé être ? On s'était dit qu'on ferait tout l'un pour l'autre. Si je dois t'attendre alors je t'attendrais. J'ai juste besoin d'être rassurer et de savoir si un jour tu nous laisseras une autre chance. »

« Franchement Peyton, je suis content que tu m'en parles. Je pense toujours à toi, et tu sais que je m'occupe de toi… »

« Et c'est vraiment gentil de prendre soin de moi Lucas, je t'assure. » répondis-je après qu'il m'ait dit cette fameuse phrase « je m'occupe de toi». « Et toi aussi tu sais que je m'occupe de toi, mais aussi de la cause des enfants d'Afrique qui meurent de faim. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

J'ai attendu sa réponse pendant quelques secondes, mais il semblait ne pas savoir quoi dire, cependant après une minute il hocha de la tête.

« Je sais, je te l'ai déjà dit avant et je te le re-dirais encore si je dois le faire. Je t'aime Lucas. » Cette fois je n'avais aucune excuse. Je ne perdais pas de sang et je n'étais pas effrayé par la mort. Ma seule raison était les lettres mais je refusais de lui en parler.

Il agissait comme s'il s'avait ce qui allait arriver, même si j'avais pensé qu'il aurait été surpris.

En l'observant se rapprocher, mes larmes commencèrent à monter. Je ne sais pourquoi, c'était comme si je sentais qu'il allait me rejeter où bien me dire « mais je suis amoureux de Brooke ».

Cependant cette fois-ci aucun mots sortirent de nos bouches. Je pleurai dans ses épaules alors qu'il me serrait dans ses bras. Je restai ainsi dans son étreinte jusqu'à que la sonnerie sonne.

Essayant de retrouver mon apparence normale, je me levais après qu'il m'est lâché. Je me retournais vers lui, ne disant rien, lui souriant. Se levant aussi, il essuya mes larmes.

« Tout ira bien Peyton. Tu verras. »

Cette fois ce fut moi qui hocha. Alors que je sortais du gymnase, je l'entendis crier.

« Peyton, je t'aime aussi. C'est juste que… » Il savait que je ne voulais pas entendre la suite, et il avait raison. Rien que d'y penser ça m'aurait achevé.

J'ai pris une profonde inspiration, puis laissais un soupir de soulagement s'échapper.

Finalement je le lui avais dit.


	5. Chapter 6

Me revoilà après une longue absence. Je m'excuse pour cet énorme retard. Pour rappel, je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas l'auteur de la fic' je ne fais que traduire Kayteex3.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

Camille

* * *

A la personne qui se sentirait concernée.

_Je ne suis pas sur si tu auras cette note parce que je ne sais même pas si tu as reçu la dernière mais je t'en écris une encore, on ne sait jamais._

_Je lui ai parlé comme je l'avais dit. Je lui ai encore avoué que je l'aimais. Si tu savais à quel point j'étais nerveuse. Mon cœur battait à plus d'un million de kilomètres heures, et j'aurais pu ne pas lui dire tellement j'étais anxieuse, mais heureusement j'ai réussi à passer cette étape._

_Tu veux connaître sa réponse ? Je pense que j'ai failli mourir. Au début il m'a dit « je m'occupe de toi ». N'y a-t-il rien de plus tranchant que ça ? J'ai jeté une remarque sarcastique parce que s'occuper de moi c'est bien, mais après qu'une personne t'ait dit qu'elle t'aimait, tu n'es pas supposé ignorer cette phrase._

_Mais après, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait aussi. Que puis-je dire de ça ? Car je sais qu'il aime ça petite amie, ou du moins je pense qu'il l'aime. Tu dois avoir raison, peut-être qu'il aime l'idée d'être amoureux._

_Je ne pouvais pas répondre à ça ; je sais , je me contredis totalement. Mais sincèrement, que dirais tu si le garçon que tu aimes te confit qu'il t'aime mais qu'il l'a aussi dit à sa copine 15 minutes plutôt ?_

_Alors maintenant, que dois-je faire ? M'asseoir et attendre ?_

_Je sais que je devrais l'attendre mais je n'ai aucune patience. Je le lui ai dit, mais honnêtement ça m'a simplement achevé._

_L'attente ne m'apporterait que plus de peine, plus de tristesse, et plus de chance qu'il n'y ait jamais rien entre lui et moi. Et si cela arrive, je regretterai le jour où j'ai décidé de me détourner de lui, parce que j'étais effrayée de le laisser entre dans ma vie._

_Je ne peux pas vivre une vie avec des regrets, comme je ne peux pas vivre une vie de rejet. Donc je me retrouve sans indice sur ce que je dois faire. J'ai besoin d'aide, même si avec une réponse, tu m'as déjà aidé énormément._

_S'il te plaît, qui que tu sois, pourras tu répondre encore ? Ca ne prend pas beaucoup de temps. Je suppose que l'aide vient en connaissant et en écoutant une personne._

_Mais si tu ne veux pas m'aider, je le comprendrai. A propos, j'ai bien retenu la leçon :_

_Les gens s'en vont toujours._

_Je ne supporterai pas qu'il me laisse._

Je savais que ce serait un grand pas que d'écrire plus, mais je devais le faire. La personne avait répondu juste. Je n'ai ressentit aucun rejet tout le long de la journée, j'ai juste eu le sentiment que je devais me battre encore plus fort. Bien sur, de temps en temps j'ai ressentit ce sentiment parce que c'était une raison d'abandonner le combat, mais en pensant à la note, je récupérais mon courage.

Après avoir fini d'écrire ma note, il me restait encore un peu de temps, et je décidais de faire quelque croquis. Avec Brooke qui vivait dans ma maison, je n'avais que très peu de temps pour moi, et puis je ressentais un malaise depuis qu'elle m'avait dit que mes dessins étaient « bizarres ».

Alors que j'éloignais la note, et que je sortais mon bloc à dessin, mes yeux se sont peu à peu diriger vers la personne qui s'approchait de moi. Pas à pas, je le regardais, mes yeux suivaient chacun de ses mouvements.

« Peyton. » Juste le fait qu'il prononce mon nom me rendait folle. Comment pourrais-je réagir face à ça ?

« Hey Lucas, » j'essayais de le dire de façon « cool » mais ce n'était pas une réussite. C'était toujours aussi impressionnant la façon dont il arrivait à lire en moi. Cette fois-ci ne faisait pas exception.

« Alors quoi de neuf ? » Je n'avais pas l'habitude de le voir à la bibliothèque à cette heure là, mais après ce qui c'était passé dans le gymnase hier, cela ne paraissait pas aussi étrange que ça l'aurait dû.

« Ecoute Peyton, j'ai beaucoup pensé à ce que tu m'as dit hier. C'est un peu compliquer pour moi, pour l'instant, tu dois comprendre ça . »

« Je comprend très bien Lucas. Mais tu sais ça l'est aussi pour moi… »

_Donc hier il me donne le « je m'occupe de toi ». Aujourd'hui il me dit « c'est compliquer pour moi. » Je me demande bien ce qu'il me dira demain…_

« Non Peyton, tu ne comprends pas . » Je pouvais voir des larmes se former dans ses yeux alors qu'il baissait la tête, essayant de les cacher.

_Je ne comprend pas ? Qu'est ce que je ne comprend pas ? _Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il m'ait dit ça. Il n'a jamais été aussi franc avec moi. Je lui ai jeté un regard un peu confus, en espérant qu'il me donne une explication à sa franchise.

« J'ai dit à Brooke que j'avais besoin de temps, Peyton. Elle ne l'a pas pris de la façon dont je l'aurai pensé. » Il tourna lentement sa tête, c'est alors que je remarqua cette marque rouge sur sa joue.

« Lucas, je suis désolée, » lui ai-je dit, de façon sincère car sa voix tremblait. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça, jamais. Je ne voulais pas qu'il ressente de la peine, la « peine » était _ma _faiblesse. Lui, il était supposer être ma force. « Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? »

« J'avais besoin de le faire, Peyton. Après avoir parlé avec toi hier dans le gymnase, j'ai réalisé que j'étais injuste avec Brooke, et encore plus avec toi. Je ne peux pas dire à vous deux que je vous aime. J'ai besoin de temps, pour savoir, pour comprendre ce que mon cœur veut. »

« Tu sais que j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra… »

« Je le sais, et je t'en remercies Peyton. »

Tout en me levant, je me dirigeai vers lui, et le serra puis lui murmura, « toujours, s'il le faut, mais j'en ai pas envie Lucas… »

M'écartant de lui, j'analysais sa réaction sur son visage. Il était confus, comme l'avait dit la note, tout les garçons le sont.

« Je ne veux pas te faire attendre, » a-t il dit, alors que la sonnerie retentissait. Il sortit de la bibliothèque, mais je l'arrêta avant qu'il ne s'éloigne. Puis tout en le serrant dans mes bras, je l'embrassai. Pas un baiser forcé, seulement un simple baiser, un authentique baiser, qui lui ferai comprendre que j'étais prête, que je voulais le laisser entrer dans mon cœur.

Prête à me confier à lui.

Maintenant je n'avais plus qu'à attendre.


	6. Chapter 7

Un nouveau chapitre traduit de l'histoire écrite par Kayteex3. Je tiens à la remercier et aussi remercier Miss Romanaise parce que sinon sans toi j'avais l'impression que cette histoire n'intéressait personne lol.

Camille

_A la personne qui se sentirait concernée :_

_Je m'excuse de n'a pas avoir répondu plutôt. Je viens de subir une période de stress, et je voulais trouver les bons mots afin de te répondre. Tes deux dernières notes m'ont fait réfléchir sur ma propre vie et si je dois avouer mes vrais sentiments._

_Et tu sais quoi ? Tes lettres m'ont inspiré. Ces derniers temps j'ai fait un changement radical dans ma vie. C'est en partie la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas pu te répondre, donc pardonne-moi pour ça. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je te rejette. Et tu dis « les gens s'en vont toujours », et je suis là pour te dire que je ne partirai pas._

_Je suis content que tu lui es dit ce que tu ressens. Donne-lui du temps et je suis sur qu'il reviendra vers toi. Même si tu détestes entendre ça, il semble qu'il tient vraiment à s'occuper de toi. De plus dans ta dernière note, tu as mentionné le fait qu'il t'avait dit qu'il t'aimait. La vérité est que ce garçon doit savoir quoi dire s'il veut qu'une fille tombe amoureuse de lui, mais s'il a une copine, je ne pense pas que ça soit son intention. Il a probablement voulu dire ce qu'il pense réellement mais il reste encore un peu confus._

_Le principal conseil que je peux te donner est de lui laisser du temps. Et finalement les choses s'arrangeront, tu verras._

_Crois moi. Même si tu n'en as pas envie._

Je trouvais cette lettre trois jours plus tard après avoir embrassée Lucas le jour ou on avait discuté dans la bibliothèque. Honnêtement, j'ai pensé que ces jours sont passés très lentement. Et je devais encore réaliser comment ce serait long d'attendre Lucas.

Même s'il doit prendre une journée pour venir vers moi, cette journée représentera pour moi une année. Et ci ça doit lui prendre une semaine, cette semaine ressemblera à un siècle. Je ne suis pas une personne très patiente. Ce n'est pas une chose que j'essaie d'améliorer… je suis simplement de nature impatiente.

Assise dans la bibliothèque, je me demandais ce que mon ami secret avait changé au moment ou je relisais le passage « un changement radical ». Pour certain, comme Brooke, un changement radical pouvait être : « rose c'est le nouveau rouge », mais je pense que mon ami secret devait parler de quelque chose de bien plus profond qui doit certainement ressembler à cas. En effet, comment pourrait-on donner un conseil tel que celui-ci si on n'est pas dans la même position ? J'ai l'impression que ce mystérieux écrivain en sais plus que ce que j'en ai dévoilé… mais comment ?

Je décidais de prendre mon sac et de quitter l'école plutôt, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment besoin d'aller à mes prochains cours. Le cour d'art est simple, et mon professeur m'adore. Elle me laisse faire ce que je veux parce que c'est une façon de « pouvoir m'exprimer ». Puis après j'ai biologie, et je dessine tout le long du cour en espérant que quelqu'un prenne des notes. Le professeur semble prêt à mourir à n'importe quel moment alors il n'est pas près de faire attention à autre chose.

Alors que je sortais, je remarquais Brooke qui farfouillait dans son casier, je m'arrêtais et la regardais. Depuis que Lucas et elle avait rompus, elle n'était plus vraiment elle-même et elle n'était même pas venue me parler. Ma supposition est qu'elle suspecte quelque chose entre Lucas et moi, mais je n'en suis pas certaine. C'est à peine si je sais quelque chose de toute façon. Puis je continue ma vie, attendant impatiemment, et espérant que Lucas me reviendra.

Finalement après avoir marcher un bon moment je suis arrivée chez moi avec un paysage étrange. Une voiture était garée devant ma maison. Pas n'importe laquelle, celle de Lucas. Je me mis à courir en espérant qu'il était venue me dire ce que j'attendais d'entendre depuis longtemps. Puis je me suis arrêtée, il était là debout devant la porte tenant quelque chose.

J'étais seulement capable de dire qu'il tenait du papier, mais je ne pouvais pas dire exactement ce que c'était et pourquoi était-il là pour me montrer ça. Et plus je me rapprochais plus je pouvais voir l'écriture. Mon écriture. Alors que mon cœur se mettait à battre de plus en plus vite, il sortit d'autres lettres de sa veste. Toutes mes lettres.

« Lucas, s'il te plaît, dis-moi que ce sont des notes que tu m'as empruntées, s'il te plaît dis-moi que c'est ça, » le suppliai-je. Je ne voulais pas que ça soit lui, debout, devant moi, tenant mes notes dans lesquelles j'avais dévoilé mes sentiments.

« Peyt' » mais je l'ai coupé, j'étais effrayée à l'idée d'entendre ce que je n'avais pas besoin d'entendre.

« Non Lucas » je le poussais tout en essayant de saisir les notes. Cette fois j'essayais de contrôler mes larmes. « S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu ne les as pas lu. »

Il attrapait ma main avec la sienne et ma tête avec l'autre afin de me bloquer. Seulement par ses gestes je savais qu'il les avait lu. Puis il devenait attentionné car il savait que j'étais dans une position gênante.

Après que je me sois calmée, je regardai ses yeux bleu, puis il parla « Je dois te dire quelque chose Peyton… »


End file.
